


No Room for Doubt

by damnrightitskakko



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnrightitskakko/pseuds/damnrightitskakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lon'qu considered himself a stoic man. He was practical, dedicated to the sword, and found his mind all too happy to be too busy to be left to imagining things. It was just as well; even if he was a creative man, Lon'qu knew that he could have never imagined his current present situation.<br/>Monsters that flooded the battlefield with malice. Pledging his sword to vanquish them. Sharing his meals with people he could call 'friends'.<br/>But of all the unimaginable events that had come to pass, he believed that his ending up married to a woman whose mind was so prone to dangerous bouts of being lost in thought was the most baffling, unpredictable, and wonderfully impossible of them all.<br/>And then, their son from the future appeared.<br/>Their son. Theirs.<br/>In a world of unimaginable things in store for him, Lon'qu realized that actually having sex with his wife at some point was the one that scared him the most</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Room for Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying out a thing. I don't know how far I will get in this thing, but it frustrates me how we don't get to see more customized interaction between married couples after they've reached s-rank. I just kind of wanted to play with the thought of two parents discussing their child together, because I think those interactions have great potential and just UGH these guys

"H--Lon'qu. I have an inquiry I wish to make of you."  

Lon'qu turned his head, and saw Miriel standing at his side. She  had a quill in hand, and her customary satchel of books hung at her side. It was unusual to see her carry them about without having her nose pressed intently between the pages. Tonight, her gaze was fixed elsewhere. Without looking, Lon'qu understood what she was looking at. He'd just been staring at the same thing. Lon'qu looked back across the hall, anyway. 

Across the mess hall, a young man with short cropped dark hair and wiry glasses was discussing something intently with the future princess of Ylisse. He wore a hat that peaked at the top in a triangular shape, and wore dark robes down to his feet. There was a satchel of books at his side that looked worn, familiar somehow. He was tall, but overall thehe young man's face was mostly unimpressive--except for the narrowed eyes and sharp nose that bore a startling resemblance to his wife.  

Wife. Gah. He was still getting used to that. It'd been two weeks! He felt a flush of agitation rise in his chest, and looked back over at Miriel, still intent on the boy across the room. There was no sign of mutual frustration on her face. Inscrutable, as always. 

Lon'qu thumbed the edge of his elbow, his arms crossed tight over his chest. , and tightened his arms.  

"You want to know what I think about our son, is that it?" 

"Laurent", Miriel replied. He saw her pull a sheath of paper from her satchel, and tap her quill against it. "His name is Laurent. It is best to refer to him by the name he has given us, at present." 

"Oh?"

"The evidence that he is the result of a union between ourselves is inconclusive. He has provided naught but a ring, though of same make as the one that you--that you gifted me", Miriel explained. Lon'qu felt gratified to see a small flush on her cheeks."It could easily be a forgery. I do not wish to form a predisposed notion of his parentage until I have concluded a more thorough investigation. As such, I wished to consult with you so the two of us could corroborate his story, and find any inconsistencies that might prove otherwise." 

Lon'qu balked. "You don't believe him?"  

"I do not  _know_ him", Miriel corrected. She tapped the quill against the paper again, with a little more force."It is not in my nature to merely accept information presented to me as fact. I am compelled to investigate and make clear, without room for doubt, their veracity."  

"That's very...you, I suppose", Lon'qu noted. He saw Laurent, across the room, rub the back of his head in discomfort. A part of their conversation from the other day flickered in his mind. "Er. You didn't tell him that you didn't believe him, did you?" 

"Of course I did. We had a pleasant conversation about probable cause and evidence. It was insightful". 

Lon'qu rubbed his face. Of course. Laurent  _did_ appear to take after his mother a great deal. That was clear enough from the little conversation he had managed. 

"Do you know if he regularly associates with Lucina?" 

"I honestly don't know." The mess hall was small enough that even from across it, the faces of the two mysterious youths from the future were clear. Lon'qu caught Lucina extend her hand near Laurent's head, then retract it. "They seem friendly enough."  

"Indeed. From observation, Laurent appears to have a familiarity with Chrom's purported future child, whom has claimed that there is undeniable proof that she is, in fact, who she claims. Evidence suggests that at the very least, the two share the predicament of being outcasts from the future. It gives credence to his claim, however..." Miriel stopped tapping her quill. "There are...indisputable facts that do not add up. It does not make sense." 

"And what facts are those?" Lon'qu was genuinely curious. Somehow, in all that had happened, he hadn't stopped to think about Laurent's story. Instinct made him believe it was true. He still thought it was. But he'd nonetheless become fascinated with the way Miriel's mind worked. Strange as her thought processes seemed, he loved them. He loved her. He couldn't help but hope that she'd accept Laurent soon enough, somehow. 

Miriel turned on her heel to face him, her eyes nearly on level with his. Lon'qu found himself idly pleased that they could look at each other like this comfortably. She made a small 'ehem' noise in the back of her throat. 

"We can verify Lucina's story because she is already born to this time. The mark of the royal family matches the babe that now lives. However, according to Lucina's story, she's now roughly 19 years of age. I could not help but notice that Laurent appears to be..." Miriel flushed deeply this time. "Older. How can a child who claims to be our son and arrive from the same future that Lucina be  _older_ than her, when she is already born and the two of us have yet to engage in sexual congress, much less conceive a child?"

Gods. Oh gods. 

There were  _people_ in the mess hall. There were people sitting down, eating  _food_ , and Miriel had just exclaimed that they hadn't even had sex. Their SON was across the room! 

If he wasn't leaning against something at that moment, Lon'qu was sure that he would have fallen onto the ground, fallen again, and then somehow the very dirt would rise around him and swallow him up from embarrassment.  

"--M--Miriel, that's--" Lon'qu turned away, suddenly too intimidated by her piercing stare. He tried to speak, but found himself at a loss for words.  

"You seem to be completely flummoxed by this information, yet you yourself should know better than anyone else in this room that the two of us have yet to--"

"Miriel, please--!" Lon'qu found his voice. "Not--arrrggh!" He struggled to find his composure. And something coherent. "That's--Laurent! He told me that. That he, that. Years!" 

Now people were looking at  _him_. Gods, what a fool he was making of himself. 

"--Laurent, he. Confessed that he was older, to me, the other day. Now that you mention it. I thought it strange myself, but he said--something about time travel. The portal deposited him here earlier than the others, so he was stranded here in the past for 3 years before Lucina arrived here. And that's why he's older", Lon'qu explained, afraid to meet Miriel's eyes again. Gods, she must think him an incomprehensible blob. He looked up, and found her instead avidly scratching notes on the parchment. 

"...of course", he heard her mutter. "Of course! Time travel cannot be expected to be exact--that makes sense...maybe factors were..." the scratching intensified. "The risen approached...interference....wormhole...need more data..." 

"Er. Miriel?" 

Miriel looked back at him sharply, her quill stilled. The way her shoulders were hunched...was she actually a bit sheepish?  

"If it is any consolation", she began, softly. "I desire a favorable outcome of my investigation. That is, I... _wish_ , to believe Laurent's story. 

Lon'qu smiled. "You do?" 

"I simply want to pursue every avenue, explore every possibility, before I can arrive at the resolution that his story is true. Laurent appears, at first impressions...all that I could ever want for in a child." 

A sparkling, bubbly feeling started aching in Lon'qu's chest. His arms itched. He wanted to reach out, do--something, with this energy inside of him. He couldn't describe what it was. The multitude of people that surrounded him stayed his movement.  

"There is, of course, one conclusive method of confirming Laurent's statements to be fact." 

"And that is?"  

Miriel carefully placed the parchment into her satchel, sandwhiching it between two firm books, and tucked the quill in one of the side pockets. Once done, she clasped the bag back tight, looked back at him, and--brushed her hand through her hair. It shocked Lon'qu. Had Miriel ever done that before?  

"We could have him." 

"Lon'qu frowned. "Pardon?" 

"We could begin engaging in physically intimate acts that are conducive to childbirth. That would be the most conclusive means of ascertaining if, in fact, he is the result of our coupling. Do you not agree?" 

The simple pronouncement seemed to tilt the world on its axis. Somehow, the bubbly energy inside of him that had seemed so pleasant before became transformed into something that blazed too bright. Lon'qu felt chills run down his spine. 

Miriel was supposed to be an exception. Why were the chills of his old fears returning now? 

"Are you being serious right now?", Lon'qu started, but Miriel held her hand up and away from her hair. Once more, she was the intent, serious person who'd stuffed his tent with statues of women. 

"I must begin my research anew--your insights were most helpful. Indeed, this new avenue promises to be most rewarding", Miriel explained, and swept through the exit of the mess hall without another word, nearly knocking over a few of the shepherds in the process. 

"Hey--" Robin, the tactician, called out, as Miriel passed. She looked surprised, then looked back at Lon'qu with concern. "Is everything alright?"  

Lon'qu sighed, and scratched the back of his head. He saw Laurent from across the hall looking at him. "I hope so."

 

 


End file.
